


The Happy Ending

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Blushing, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen loves getting massages. It’s his way of de-stressing after long weeks of shooting TV shows and movies. There’s somebody new working at the massage parlor, and Jensen doesn’t seem to be able to control his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angrysouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrysouffle/gifts).



> This is slightly AU in that Misha is a masseuse, but Jensen and Jared are both actors and they’re both starring in Supernatural. Written because [Angrysouffle](http://angrysouffle.tumblr.com/) wants MOAR Cockles! MOAR! This wasn’t what I hand in mind the other day, but here’s what invaded my brain tonight.

Jensen had a high-stress job. People always looking at him, asking things of him, and demanding more even when he'd given everything. He didn't get many chances to shed the cares of the day and do something for himself.

"Oh, yeah," Jensen moaned into the table as the masseuse started on his back.

He tried to go every other week, but he didn't always get the chance. His life was hectic. And there was that one time that the tabloids snapped a picture of him leaving a massage parlor and his agent spent nearly three weeks trying to undo the damage of 'Star of Supernatural Gets His Own Happy Ending.'

"Oh, right there," Jensen mumbled as the large hands smoothed down his shoulders. That was when he realized it wasn't a woman making his muscles relax. They had always assigned women to work with him.

Of course Jensen didn't go to those seedy massage parlors. It was a little bit of pampering, and he knew he deserved it. His agent bitched him out over it, but in the end there was no proof, and soon enough Jared made some comment about volcanoes and everyone forgot about the handjob that Jensen never got at the massage parlor.

"You new?" Jensen asked.

"Just started last week," the man said.

"I'm Jensen."

"I know," the man said, clearly amused.

"What's your name?"

"Misha," the man replied as he took Jensen's right hand and massaged it perfectly.

"You're good, Misha," Jensen said.

"Thank you."

He had a nice voice. Soothing. And his hands were amazing. Jensen sighed as Misha's thumbs ran down either side of his spine, his fingers almost painful in just the right way.

"I'm going to remove your towel," Misha said, then the towel was gone.

Jensen had never felt more exposed. It was silly, and in his logical mind he knew that, but he couldn't help it. It was worse than the time the reporter decided to invade his trailer and caught him in his old boxer briefs. The ones that he really should have thrown out because they were just about transparent.

"Relax," Misha said softly as he used his strong, sure hands on Jensen's ass and upper legs.

Jensen winced. His cock was taking an interest, which wasn't all that unusual, but he'd never had a male masseuse before. Someone once told him it happened to a lot of guys, but did this masseuse know that?

"Am I hurting you?" Misha asked, hands slowing.

"No," Jensen said. "Feels good."

Jensen closed his eyes and tried to think of very unsexy things, but by the time Misha was working his calves, Jensen was hard enough that his dick hurt, trapped between his body and the table.

"Okay, turn over for me," Misha said.

"No, I'm good," Jensen said, then mentally kicked himself. What kind of a response was that?

"You scheduled for a full massage," Misha said, sounding a little confused. "Did you change your mind?"

Jensen didn't know what to say. He didn't want the guy to think it was anything personal, but he also didn't want to tell the guy his dick was hard enough to pound nails.

"No, it feels really good," Jensen said. "You're really good at this."

Misha rested a hand on Jensen's back. "If you're uncomfortable with the fact that I'm a male masseuse, it's okay. I won't be offended if you want me to trade places with one of the girls. A massage should be relaxing."

"No, it's not you," Jensen said. "Well, I mean, it kinda is you, but it's me. It feels good. It, ah, feels a little too good," he said, his face feeling hot.

"Oh, well that's perfectly normal," Misha said. "Massage increases blood flow, and the penis is very easily affected by an increase in blood flow. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Jensen's cock twitched and he nearly flinched off the table. "Sorry," he said.

"It doesn't bother me," Misha said. "If it bothers you, I'll put the towel over you, but I really don't mind finishing your massage while you have an erection."

Jensen's ears felt hot. "You sure?"

"Let me help you turn over," Misha said.

Jensen grunted and squirmed on the table a bit, accepting Misha's help, and finally he settled onto his back, dick pointing at the ceiling. And damn it, Misha was fucking hot. A little scruffy, hair tousled in that just-fucked way, and his eyes were so warm that Jensen got lost in them for a moment.

"You might want to rethink the towel," Misha said, nodding toward Jensen's dick. "It'll be uncomfortable if we try to tame that," he said with this adorable little half smile.

"Uhm, okay, forget the towel," Jensen said.

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that Misha was gently running his fingers over Jensen's forehead, cheeks, neck. He could feel the warmth of the man, could smell him as his hair brushed across Misha's stomach. Jensen opened his eyes, having been sure Misha was wearing a shirt before.

"I don't like smacking people in the face with my shirt," Misha said, smiling down at Jensen, "so I take it off once I turn my clients on their backs."

"Oh, that's nice," Jensen said.

Misha ran his hands over Jensen's chest, his thumbs roaming over Jensen's nipples, which were extra sensitive given state of arousal he was in. Jensen sucked in a gasp when Misha started on his stomach and his arm grazed Jensen's cock.

"I don't usually offer," Misha said, "but since you're so tense and you're having a hard time relaxing, I can take care of that for you."

Jensen couldn't open his eyes, and his breath caught in his chest. "You don't have to do that," he said, surprised by how level his voice was.

"No, I don't have to," Misha said. "And I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to."

And yeah, Jensen could suddenly open his eyes. "Huh?" he said eloquently.

Misha chuckled, and Jensen wouldn't have believed it possible, but he was even more attractive when he laughed. The skin at the corners of his eyes crinkled and his funny mouth quirked up more on one side than the other.

"C'mon, we both know you're really hot," Misha said, grinning. "It wouldn't be a hardship on my part to make you come."

Jensen shook his head. "You really don't have to d-"

"So you don't want to know what a masseuse can do with your dick?" Misha asked, voice playful and mischievous.

"Uh-huh," Jensen said before he could stop himself.

"So that's a yes?" Misha asked.

"Uh-huh," Jensen said, nodding.

Misha's right hand wrapped around Jensen's cock and Jensen almost came right then and there. He groaned, eyelids falling closed as a confident hand stroked him, the oils Misha was using slicking the way.

Jensen let out a whimper as Misha's other hand found his balls and massaged them, rolled them, and then Misha's thumb was pushing on his taint. Jensen spread his legs, his right calf falling over the edge of the table as he tried to stop himself from thrusting up.

"There you go," Misha said. "Finally relaxing."

Jensen blinked up at him, confused because if anything his body was even more tense than before. Ready to come and fighting the urge to fuck something or someone.

"You're breathing more deeply, easily," Misha said as he ran a finger between Jensen's ass cheeks. "Your body isn't so stiff and rigid. Well, other than your cock."

Oh, well that made sense. Jensen grabbed onto the sides of the table and dug his fingers in, moaning as Misha's finger pushed into his hole. He tilted his hips up, trying to get more. More of Misha's fingers, his hands.

"Oh!" Jensen gasped as Misha found his prostate and stroked it with long swipes, the hand on his cock moving faster.

"That's it," Misha said. "Relax for me. It'll feel so good."

Jensen panted, back arching as he rocked his hips up into Misha's hand, then pushed down onto the finger inside him. "Oh, fuck, please! Mmm, please!"

"You need something else?" Misha asked.

Jensen nodded, looking up at Misha. "Faster. Please!"

"Faster here?" Misha asked as he pushed harder on Jensen's prostate. "Or faster here?" he asked as he stroked Jensen's cock faster.

"Oh! Th-that! Oh! Oh! F-oh! Fuck! Yeah!" Jensen nearly growled as he came, fucking up into Misha's hand, ass coming off the table and his fingernails digging into the table.

Misha stroked him until nothing else came out of Jensen's cock, then pulled his finger out of Jensen's hole, grabbed a warm, wet towel, and cleaned him up.

"Better?" Misha asked, rubbing his hand over Jensen's stomach.

"Hell yeah," Jensen said, grinning and nearly boneless on top of the table. "That was awesome."

"Thank you," Misha said, smiling. "And I hope you won't be too upset about this, but I'm going to have to insist that if you come back, you ask for someone else instead of me."

Jensen frowned. "Why? I thought you said you didn't mind doing this," he said, confused.

Misha chuckled. "Well, I'd like to ask you out and we're not allowed to see clients on a personal basis."

"Oh," Jensen said, stomach clenching. The poor guy had no idea who he was. No idea what he was in for. Dating a celebrity wasn't easy. Just ask his numerous exes.

"I'm also a therapist and physical trainer," Misha said. "It's easy enough to explain away my presence with you in public when I have so many talents."

Jensen chuckled, relieved. "Sounds like you've got it all worked out."

Misha nodded. "Yeah, I'm the creepy guy who saw your name come up on the schedule and bribed the girls to let me work on you. Two of them already lost the bet that I wouldn't ask you out. Five more of them are betting against you saying yes."

Jensen sat up, his legs swinging over the side of the table. "So how much are you gonna make?" he asked, smirking.

"Forty for asking you out," Misha said, "and I'll make another one hundred if you go out with me."

Jensen stood up and walked over to the chair, where he'd left all his clothes. He fished out a card and handed it to Misha. "That's got my personal number on it. Is that enough proof for you to get the money or will they insist on seeing you out in public with me?"

Misha smiled, taking the card from Jensen. "The card will probably be enough, but I'll make sure they don't see your number."

"You working tomorrow night?" Jensen asked.

"I suddenly have the night free," Misha said, holding up Jensen's card.

Jensen chuckled. "Okay, then my driver will pick you up at seven. I'll cook you dinner."

"Okay," Misha said, smile even bigger than before. "I'd like that."

End.


End file.
